Lambda-11
Summary Lambda-11 is a Prime Field recreated by Kokonoe Mercury. She replaces Nu-13 in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and returns as a standalone character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend and BlazBlue: Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A Name: Lambda-11 Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Few months Classification: Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, Low-Godly over time; Scaling from Noel before awakening her eye, who regenerated after being vaporized and Nu, who regenerated her body and soul in a week), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a Prime Field Device), Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Telepathy (The IDEA engine is capable of communication through one's mind), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Extrasensory Perception (Was capable of seeing Terumi), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Forcefield Creation (Can make a barrier), Reactive Evolution (Is stated to be evolving by Relius), Possession and Power Mimicry (Scales from Nu, who is capable of creating an exact copy of Ragna, and was capable of possessing him regardless if he won the fight or not), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly; The IDEA engine is nearly identical to the Nox Nyctores to the point that it fooled Arakune, and the Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity, the IDEA Engine, thanks to being comparable to the Nox Nyctores, are also superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Field), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from Nu, who can distort space-time), Information Analysis (Scaling from Nu, who can scan other people), Automatic Reactions and Movements (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Clairvoyance (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of seeing future by using Azure), Paralysis Inducement (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of paralyzing Ragna), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of creating blackouts with her presence), Invulnerability (Scaling from Nu, who is immune to conventional weaponry), Matter Manipulation (Scaling from Mu, who is capable of altering matter at atomic level), Statistics Amplification (Can amp herself with IDEA Engine), Power Nullification (Scaling from Ragna who used IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Summoning, Absorption, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Flight, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Is a Murakumo Unit, which resists phenomena intervention, even by Takamagahara), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Scaling from Nu, who is capable of tanking Bolverk,), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Technology Manipulation (Broke out of Kokonoe's control), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, is also able to shrug off the regeneration negating powers of a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Physics Manipulation (Scales from Nu, who could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Hacking (Was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Precognition (Was unpredictable to Terumi), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything into a spiraling chaos), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Is supposed to be part of the Black Beast, a being outside of logic) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (On par with CS Ragna and CT Nu) | Small Country level+ (Comparable to CP Nu) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level (Stronger than before. Can keep up with Relius). Able to ignore conventional durability in some ways. Speed: FTL (Comparable to the rest of the cast) | At least FTL | At least FTL Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class T | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ | Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill. Stamina: Limitless (Prime Field Devices have infinite stamina) Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Hundreds of Meters with Murakumo, Interdimensional with teleportation. Standard Equipment: *'Lux Sanctus: Murakumo:' The tenth Nox Nyctores, it is the only Nox Nyctores capable of creating without the Black Beast as a core. It's appeared as a giant sword but when activated, it turns into an armor and 8 swords surrounding the user. This weapon can only be wielded by Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. Murakumo's abilities are versatile. It can connect to the Boundary in order to pull out limitless energy from the dimension, telekinetically move their swords, flight, summoning of swords and turrets, absorption that can work on illusions and even abstract entities, creating gravitational fields, teleportation even to other dimensions, firing energy, creating barriers, binding and knockout, distortion of space-time, analysis of certain lifeforms, clairvoyance to future, etc. Intelligence: Average. While she is experienced in combat and has basic human intellect, she is still quite immature, mainly due to being born few months ago. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Summoner EX:' Lambda summons a sword that flies straight forward. If it connects, Lambda will send a followup sword. *'Elysium:' Swords summoned with her Drive become bigger and deal more damage. *'Duo Cultus:' Lambda staggers the opponent and then hits them with massive air slashes four times. *'Sickle Storm:' Lambda summons a sickle that spins in place. Creates a spinning sickle that appears at a fixed distance and hits six times. *'Spike Chaser:' Lambda charges up briefly, then sends a wave of swords traveling along the ground. *'Crescent Saber:' Lambda summons a curved blade that starts above her and arcs downward. *'Gravity Seed:' Lambda creates a portal on the ground that sucks in the opponent with gravity. *'Act Parcer Zwei:' Teleports forward and stops without attacking. Crosses over opponent. *'Act Parcer Tri:' Lambda performs a kick in front of her. *'Act Parcer Tri: Spada:' Overhead kick that slashes the opponent. *'Act Parcer Tri: Blade:' Hits the opponent low. *'Act Parcer Tri: Cavalier:' Teleports forward and rams the opponent with a slow spinning attack. *'Exiga Nail:' Lambda jumps away from the ground and fires a sword downward. *'Legacy Edge:' Lambda creates a portal a short distance in front of her, which fires a barrage of swords. *'Calamity Sword:' Lambda spins in place and calls down a giant sword from above. *'Sword of Destruction:' Lambda charges up briefly and then grabs the opponent. She then summons a gigantic sword which pierces the opponent. Key: Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works